We Will Meet Again
by OneDream123
Summary: After a tearful goodbye they get a second chance at life, what will happen when Kanade and Otonashi meet again? Will it be by fate or by pure coincidence? Based off the little scene that happens in the final episode, but it's different. Rated T because I think it should be that rating.


**This is my own take on that little part where they almost meet but, mine is different. **

It had been a year since all of the people from the Afterlife battlefront got to live a new life again, Yui and Hinata had surprisingly met by what Hinata had said to her back in the afterlife. Kanade was living a new life and had forgotten her memories of the Afterlife, she made her way to a small Cafe that her friend Abigail worked at and entered the small coffee shop.

"Kanade! Hey girl, good morning." Her best friend in her new life she had met at school smiled and waved at her as she smiled sweetly at her friend and sat on a stool at the counter. Her friend Abigail was about average height had really dark brown hair with light green eyes.

"Hey, Abby. The usual please." She always ordered a small coffee and a chocolate muffin on the weekend.

"Coming right up." She took down her order and handed the order to the chef behind the counter.

Yuzuru Otonashi had heard from a friend about this small coffee shop and walked in to the shop and sat on a stool next to her. He didn't know who the girl was since her face was partially covered from a sun hat she was wearing. '_She looks strangely familiar?' _

"Here you go, Kanade, enjoy!" The brunette smiled brightly as she handed her the small coffee and muffin. Then she looked at the red haired boy sitting beside her.

Something went off in his head at the mention of her name. '_Kanade? Kanade? I know I've heard that name somewhere? Could she be-' _His eyes widened as flashes of memories passed through is mind. '_No it couldn't be? Could it really be her?' _

She stared at the boy with her eyebrows raised not sure what she should say, since this boy was making weird faces at who knows what?

"Umm, sir, are you alright? Is there anything I can get you?" He was brought back into reality and scratched the back of his head from embarrassment and smiled.

"Sorry about that I was lost in thought. I'll have a coffee and any kind of muffin you have?" She took down his order and questioned him again.

"Chocolate okay with you?"

"Ya, I love chocolate." She smiled and gave the order to the person in the kitchen.

Kanade hadn't touched her food yet as she looked at the red headed boy. She tilted her head to the side and stared at him intently. Otonashi turned his head to see her staring at him. She turned away slightly blushing. '_He looks like someone I knew? Wait I don't even know this guy... How can I possibly think I know him?' _

"I'm sorry for staring... You just looked familiar to me." She drank some of her coffee and he replied back.

"It's alright, you look like someone I knew." She smiled at him. She thought he was a really nice guy there was this certain feeling inside of her heart that she couldn't quite describe.

"I've never really gotten that before from people but, anyways, my name's Kanade." She turned to look at him and removed her hat placing it on the counter.

"Nice to meet you, Kanade. My name's Yuzuru Otonashi, but most people just call me Otonashi." He put his hand out as she shook it. Then she froze at the sudden contact as a part of her memory that was foggy for so long became clear. Memories were flooding her mind,

_I love you, Kanade._

_I can't say how I feel or I will disappear. _

_Yuzuru, Thank you. _

_Please don't leave me, Kanade. I love you so much. _

_Thank you... _

Tears started to well in her yellow eyes as she stared up at the boy who she just now remembered. "Y-yu-zuru?" She was stuttering over her words as a tear cascaded its way down her cheek.

He touched her cheek with his hand wiping away the tear and looking at her with a puzzled look. "What's wrong, Kanade. Are you okay?" She took in a big breath of air and began sputtering out words.

"How is this possible? Is that really you Yuzuru? I never thought that we would meet again? Am I dreaming...I thought... I thought..." She trailed off with speaking as he grabbed her hand and pressed it against his chest where she felt his beating heart.

"I always thought that one day our paths would cross and that I would be able to see you once again. This isn't a dream... Do you feel this?" He held her hand in place of where his heart was and she nodded with tears still falling from her eyes.

"I'm alive and that means you are two. We were bound to meet again one day I just knew it. And I still love you more than anyone else." She flung her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"After I came back to life my memories were gone and were replaced with new memories of my new life. There was always this part of my memory that was cloudy and I tried so hard to try to remember but, I couldn't then you came along and as soon as I saw your face and shook your hand, It was like a lock was unlocked in my mind and I remembered everything. I can say it clearly now without being afraid that I will disappear from this world. Yuzuru Otonashi, I love you." She looked up at him with teary eyes and smiled up at him. They had gotten weird looks and such from other people in the cafe but, they could care less.

He smiled up at her and kissed her cheek. She blushed at the sudden feeling on her cheek she had never been kissed before. They talked for a while and once they were done eating at the cafe they left to go to the park.

They walked side by side with their hands once in a while brushing against each other. She wanted to hold his hand until he tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Your it." He started to run as she ran after him laughing.

"Hey, no fair, I'm a pretty fast runner so you better watch out." He laughed as she caught up to him and jumped on his back.

"Got you, now your it." She ran away as he quickly turned around.

'_Wow she is fast at running. How am I supposed to her catch then? Oh well I'll just have to run as fast as her.' _He thought as he ran as fast as he could towards her then hid behind a tree as she turned around.

"You'll never be able to catch me, Yuzuru. Wait where did he go?" She was about to turn around and start running again when she felt a pair of arms grasp her and she gasped.

"Got you." He whispered down into her ear. She started giggling then he tripped turning around so that he would fall on the ground instead of her. She landed on top of him with his arms still wrapped around her.

"Are you okay?" She questioned getting off of him and sitting next to him.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine. I didn't want you to get hurt." He sat up and stretched his back.

"Thank you... Are you sure your okay?" He nodded and looked up at the sky.

"It's gonna get dark soon." She nodded then she bit her lip and looked at him.

"Hey, Yuzuru?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to ask you something?" He looked at her with questioning eyes and asked her,

"What is it?" Heat started to rise to her cheeks as she looked away from him.

"I have never been kissed before... and I wanted to know if-"

"If I can kiss you?" She blushed and nodded.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" He pondered the thought for a bit but, the truth was he never actually kissed anyone before. Except for kisses on the cheek to his sister or his parents but, that's not the point.

"No. I haven't actually." She smiled up at him and scooted closer to him getting close to his face.

"I love you, Yuzuru." He leaned in closer to her face leaning his forehead on hers.

"I love you, too, Kanade." He closed the space between them as he held her face in his hands. She tangled her fingers in his soft locks as they broke away for air.

"I'm so glad I was able to meet you again, Yuzuru." She smiled as she layed her head against his shoulder.

"I'm glad too, Kanade." He kissed the top of her head and she hugged his waist smiling into his shoulder.

"Kanade, will you promise me something?" Without even looking up she replied.

"What is that?"

"Promise me that we will always be together. I want to be with you forever. Alright?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I promise. We will always be together now, not even death can stop us." He smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her. From that moment on they would start their lives together. They were once forgotten but, now they found each other and won't ever let go.

**That's it. ^-^ Yes it was a little cheesy and cute but, that's just me. XD Please R&R!**


End file.
